


Stupid Sexy McCree

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Public Masturbation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: "What had really done it was when the man lifted his shirt to wipe his face. Hanzo nearly exploded right then and there."





	Stupid Sexy McCree

**Author's Note:**

> Do i have other things I could be working on? Yes. Yes I do. Am I? Who do you think I am? An author?
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Hanzo bit his fingers to hold back a moan. 

Jesse and he had decided to go for a morning jog, which led to a forest stroll, which led to Hanzo having time to stare at Jesse's sweaty neck. What had really done it was when the man lifted his shirt to wipe his face. Hanzo nearly exploded right then and there. He was able to lie just in the nick of time with the excuse that he need to take a piss. 

And now here he was. Leaning against a cold rock, dick in his hand, as he stroked hard and fast, trying to find relief before Jesse got suspicious and came looking for him. Gods. Stupid, sexy McCree. With his southern drawl, and his dark, wet skin. Hanzo moaned before he could stifle himself. Shit. He hoped that wasn't too loud. As much as he had thought about Jesse catching him moaning his name while playing with himself, the idea that it was more likely than all the other times mortified him. Jesse was his roommate. He couldn't just let him know "hey I think you're cute, wanna get coffee somewhere?" with him coming as Jesse's name spills from his lips.

Looks like things were gonna happen that way though. He curses, not because of his finger, which is thumbing his slit. No, it's because he can hear the crunching of leaves as Jesse makes his was towards him.  
Fuck.

"Hanzo, you all good darlin'?" Hanzo quickly stands, glad that he chose to move to the far side of this rock.

"Yes. I was just finishing. I'll be there in a second." He hears Jesse 'hm' before he walks off and Hanzo thanks the Gods that he got off easy (no pun intended). He quickly pulls his underwear and pants back up, grimacing at the sticky feel of pre rubbing against the fabric. He would deal with it though. Another time. 

He wipes his hand off against some leaves before heading back to Jesse, who smiles at him and pushes off the tree he was leaning on. Another time indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked it let me know. It really helps knowing you guys like my bullshit.
> 
> Good night!


End file.
